


Cuddlemonkey

by Luckyhai5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff: Clarke is watching the stars at night, cue Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlemonkey

Clarke was sat in a quiet spot at the edge of camp. It was night, the stars never ceasing to amaze her; how was it that burning gas lightyears away could look so beautiful in the darkness? It was at once a miracle, at once sad. The stars, so strange, so distant, could inspire people to hope, could make them sigh in the dark and smile, but she - flesh and bone and good intention - was worth none of that, could do none of that.

A pair of brown eyes flashed through her mind, but she rejected their image before it took hold, shutting her eyes tight.

It was like the stars had burned holes in her eyelids. Holes in her mind.

She jolted slightly as a blanket was placed around her shoulders, someone sitting beside her. Opening her eyes, she turned, feeling their heat radiate over her, their whole side touching hers.

A pair of brown eyes greeted hers in the blackness.

"Bellamy," she whispered, voice too loud in the silence of the camp, unsure if what she'd just said was a statement or a question. 

He smiled, the expression so fleeting she might have missed it. "You shouldn't be alone out here." He sighed, looking up at the night sky, before saying, "I always hated the stars." A moment passed before he continued, but when Clarke didn't interject, he did. "I hated their pointlessness, the way they flare and burn themselves into oblivion."

He was quiet again, giving Clarke a moment to wonder why he was telling her this, why he was here. Then he fixed her in his gaze, eyes locking hers, as he said, "Now I think I understand why people find them so beautiful. People constantly search for something that they would burn themselves up for. The most beautiful, most destructive feeling."

Clarke was frozen as he put an arm around her, before relaxing against him. They sat, watching the stars, until they both slowly nodded off, awakening with the sun the next morning and silently parting ways. 

Just before sleep had claimed her, Clarke had thought to herself, through the haze of sleep: Bellamy Blake is a dangerous, confusing cuddlemonkey.

She hadn't heard his chuckle from beside her. She didn't realise she had spoken aloud.


End file.
